


You Wanna Stay Up With Me?

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, GFE, Lay on My Lap While I work, Potential Sleep Aid, Slice of Life, Soothing and Soft Spoken, loving whispers, sfw, sweet and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4A] You Wanna Stay Up With Me?[GFE][Slice of Life][Sweet and Wholesome][SFW][Soothing and Softly Spoken][Clingy Listener][Can't Sleep Without Me?][Lay On My Lap While I Work][Loving Whispers Before You drift Off to Sleep][Potential Sleep Aid]Premise: You're up late in the living room finishing up some reports for work when they walk in on you from the bedroom.They can't sleep. You offer them your lap to lay on until you finish up. You close the night with them as the little spoon, whispering lovingly as you both slowly drift off to sleep.





	You Wanna Stay Up With Me?

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance.~

(SFX) -Optional-  
*Tone of dialogue and/or actions/descriptions*  
**text** for emphasis

~Side note: The sound of typing may be heard almost throughout. It’s up to you on how sporadic and/or long they go across the duration of the audio as you perform. The direction for the SFX for typing in the script is just there for suggestion.~

——- BEGIN SCRIPT ——-

(Door opening)

(Laptop keys clicking getting louder as listener enters living room)

Hm? Hey, you..what are you doing up?

*They sit beside her on the couch*

(Sound of movement on couch)

*Sighs. A little guilty*  
It’s for work. I need to finish this by tomorrow.

It’s okay. You go back to bed.

I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be right in. I promise *kisses them*

What do you mean “No”?

Aw, babe, you don't have to stay up with me? *Laughs softly*

Babe, that’s really sweet of you. But I also know how exhausted you were today.

You need rest. A proper one.

Aww, my baby can't sleep without me? Y’know, I rarely see your clingy side.. it’s cute. I like it. M-hm.. *Kiss*

*Pause*

*Sighs*

You’re never going back to bed, are you? *Laughs softly*

Oh, Alright. Fine.

Hold on.. let me sit up just a bit.. I’ll put my laptop right here..

Aaand there.. you can lay your head on my lap.

*Kissing* How’s that? Good? Yeah? Comfy?

Okay.

*Few quick kisses* 

*Whispers* Mmm.. love you. *Laughs softly*

(Typing continues) *Begin next line any time when you see fit*

Hm? Oh, just working on a bunch of reports into a spreadsheet.

You know, the usual boring stuff.

I swear, there’s a spreadsheet for everything, it’s not even funny.

I wouldn’t be surprised if they start asking us to make a spreadsheet **of** the spreadsheets.

*Sarcastically* Because that would make **so** much sense.

Sorry. Am I rambling? I’m rambling.

*Typing continues. You can hum a tune in between or improv short reactions to what you are typing.*

*Begin next line anytime as you see fit*

*Yawning, talks quietly to self* Okay. You can do this. Just a couple more pages. You got this.

(Typing continues)  
*Begin next line any time when you see fit.*

*Whispers* Babe, you okay? You should try to get some sleep.

If it’s too bright, I can work with the lights off. I don’t mind…

*Pause*

Babe? Baby?...

*Softly talks to self* So much for staying up with me.

*Soft laugh*

*Sighs* I think it’s time to turn in and call it a night, anyway.  
*Moan as you carefully stretch*

(Closes laptop)

Smiles happily at them.

*Kisses them awake.*

*Whispers* Babe...Baby...wake up.

*Softly* Hey there, sleepyhead...

Yeah...I’m all done. *Chuckles* Thanks for keeping me company.

You are just the sweetest…

*Soft kissing*

*Whispers* Come to bed with me. *Sighs happily*

*Pause*

(Sheets rustling)

*Sleepy and soft* Mmmm...I wanna be big spoon. I hope you don’t mind.

*Soft giggling* Yeessss… Come here, you…

(Sheets rustling)

*Hugs them tightly* I missed you.

*You slowly drift off to sleep. Say the following lines below when it feels natural before completely drifting to sleep.*

-*Sniffing* Mmmm… you smell nice...is that a new shampoo?... suits you.

-I love you, baby...I love you so much.. Have I told you that today?

-Well, I’m telling you again...

-And I won’t get tired telling you..over and over.. And over..again..

-*Laughs softly* I’m glad the feeling is mutual.

-Mmm’kay...go to sleep, sweetheart. *Kisses*

-And I’ll hold you...I’ll hold you..until...forever and a day...that extra day is a bonus. *laughs softly*

-*Yawning* Mmmm… okay… seriously you need to sleep. We need to sleep.

-Good night, my love. *Kisses*

*A minute or two of just light breathing as you fall asleep.*

(FADE OUT)

END


End file.
